


Unbridled

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode: s07e15 En Ami, F/M, im putting it in prompts, prompt, txf rewatch, well kind of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Just another version of how Mulder and Scully dealt with the fallout from En Ami.





	

“You may be right... but for a moment, I saw something else in him. A longing for something more than power. Maybe for something he could never have.”  
I looked helplessly at the bare walls and we were silent for a moment.  
“So now that we’ve confirmed that it was all a dangerous waste of time let’s go.” He used the same tone of voice he’d been using since I got back. At first he wouldn’t talk to me or look at me and now he is treating me like a child who ran away.  
I draw in another deep breath and remind myself of the people he’s lost and how hard it is for him to feel uncertain but when I turn and look into his condescending eyes I swear I see red for a second.  
“Mulder can we please move past this?” I ask not moving.  
He looks down at his feet for a moment, “I just don’t understand how you could be so stupid Scully. Going off with him? You know better!”  
Breathe. He’s just scared. Breathe.  
“Mulder,” My tone is clipped and even, “I set a recording device and made tapes of it all for you. Someone must have intercepted it. I would never just leave without any word.”  
He let out a short ugly laugh, “Well God Scully that’s such a great plan how the hell didn’t it work out?”  
Something snapped in me so hard I could hear it and my body moved across the room of it’s own accord. After taking a fistful of his shirt I shoved him against the wall, hard.  
“Mulder I want you for one second to shut your damn mouth and listen to what I’m about to say. Listening?” My tone was low and rough and I felt as if I was watching from outside my body as Mulder gulped and nodded.  
“From the very beginning of our partnership there has been one very consistant thing that I have learned to live with: you will run off without me and do whatever you want whenever you want. It doesn’t matter if it’s dangerous or if you will get killed you do it. Sometimes you do it because you are worried it’s too dangerous but I think most of the time you just like to figure it out yourself. The only, and I mean the only fucking reason, our partnerships has worked is because I do not let that bother me every time. But let me tell you it bothers me every- fucking- time. Every time you go out on your own without a word I am left behind to deal. Sometimes that means just saving your ass or sometimes that means dealing with Skinner and the rest of the FBI as they breathe down my neck. Do you know why I do that? Why I don’t berate you every time you run off?”  
His eyes were wide and he just shook his head.  
“Of course you don’t. It’s cause I trust you Mulder. I trust that even when you run off without telling me that it’s something important you’re chasing. I trust that you will contact me eventually and get me involved. Don’t get me wrong because every time I worry and try to find you myself but I always know that you are my partner. I always know that you are an adult who can take care of himself. You know what else is the same every time? The head splitting worry. Wondering if in my looking for you I’ll come across your dead body somewhere and if for the rest of my life I’ll wonder what more I could have done.”  
I take a breath and examine him, still so much taller than me but looking smaller than usual.  
“When Smoking Man offered me this opportunity and told me I couldn’t tell you I did all I could to leave clues but I knew, or I guess thought I knew, that you would understand that I was doing what I felt I had to do. Like an idiot I just assumed that you would treat me with the same respect I treat you when you do this but obviously that kind of thinking was wrong.”  
I let go of his shirt and turned on my heel but was stopped by his vice like grip on my wrist. Quickly I turned back and felt the fire come back into my eyes when I noticed his posture and realized he was about to challenge me.  
“It’s different.” He said with a tight jaw.  
The fire burned hotter and I snatched my arm away before stepping close to him and narrowing my eyes, “Different how?”  
“I need you more.” His words were as cold as his eyes.  
“You are so full of shit. It’s different because I’m a woman!” I shoved my finger into his chest hard enough to leave a bruise but he didn’t react.  
Instead he grabbed my wrists and held them between us.  
“You know that’s not true.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him, “You’re acting this way because we’re sleeping together now. So now that we’re having sex you feel you have some kind of claim on my time?”  
His grip weakened and even though he didn’t respond I saw I was right.  
“Dammit Mulder!” I yelled in his face before his hands moved from my wrists to my waist and he pulled me roughly toward him.  
His fingers dug into my skin as our lips met roughly. I shifted slightly but he held me in place and I could already feel the marks that his fingers were going to leave.  
He began to pull away, feeling he’d made some kind of point, but I’d had enough of this. Mulder thinks he’s playing some kind of little game and that he will win by shutting me up.  
If he wants to play let’s play.  
As he starts to pull back I shove him back against the wall again and meet his eyes as I push him to the floor by his shoulders. If he really wanted to he could easily overpower me but he let’s me push him to his knees on the ground. As soon as he’s there he plants his hands on my ass and pulls my pelvis toward his face. I feel his nose begin to explore under my sweater and soon he is planting soft kisses on the small strip of skin showing. I shoo his face away and begin to unbutton my pants. When I finish with the zipper he thinks he’s gotten the point. Swiftly I crouch down and push him into a sitting position.  
I take off my jacket and straddle his knees while I take his bottom lip between my teeth.  
We’d only been sleeping together for a couple months and each encounter has been either emotional or light, this is different. I can feel all the anger I’ve felt toward him at different times rising in me and mixing with the arousal. It’s an unusual but not unwelcome feeling.  
I carelessly kiss him and run my nails over his scalp. When he finally moves his legs out from under him and straightens them out I can feel how hard he is and I grind against him. We keep eye contact as I move my hips back and forth over him. There is fire in his eyes too and I decide that I just want to make him break. After I circle my hips in a particular way that I’ve come to know his eyes finally close and he groans.  
Pleasure spikes in me at the sound and move up to my knees to pull down my pants. His hands begin to go for his belt but I stop him and instead kneel over him until he understands.  
His nose nudges my clit when he buries his face in my white cotton panties and instead of moaning I give a less than gentle pull to his hair.  
He started to play with me but I was not really in a playful mood so I began to push him down so he slid onto his back and I was above him.  
Mulder’s elegant fingers moved aside the crotch of my panties and he moved in right away to begin his penance. The feeling of his tongue running it’s way through my folds forgave a number of sins.  
The carpet left indents in my skin as I kneeled over him but the burning only made me want completion even more.  
Mulder’s lips, nose, and tongue felt wonderful but it wasn’t enough. I slid down and in a flash had his zipper down and pulled him out of the hole in his boxers. Mulder’s eyebrows were raised at me, that combined with his wet face and mussed hair warmed my heart toward him. As I lowered myself onto him I looked into his eyes and smoothed back his hair.  
Our noses were pressed together and I didn’t move, “Let’s make a deal: no more ditching.”  
He nodded eagerly, “That sounds fair.”  
We kissed then until he pulled away, “Just one question: will all our fights end like this now?”  
I felt a smirk cross my lips, “Shut up Mulder and fuck me.”  
He responded by thrusting up inside of me with a crooked smile.  
Our hands found each other and our fingers interlaced as I began to grind against him. Mulder pulled his knees up changing the angle just enough to push me a bit further.  
I watched him let go of my hand and reach between our bodies to find my clit. When he found it he began to move his fingers against it in the way I’d taught him and I remembered what a good student he could be.  
I let out a very uncharacteristic shout as I came, he followed only a moment later, and I collapsed on top of him.


End file.
